whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Antitribu
Antitribu is a term used to describe a division within a vampire clan which opposes the main body of the clan, mainly in terms of sect loyalty. However, some antitribu have evolved into new bloodlines. Overview The word antitribu literally means "anti-tribe," or "against the clans". Since philosophical divides are one of the definitions of a bloodline, antitribu factions are generally described as such. The stereotypical antitribu bloodline is a branch of a Camarilla clan which has joined the Sabbat. While all seven Camarilla clans certainly have antitribu representation within the Sabbat, the term also applies to factions within three independent clans (and one bloodline) which have joined the Sabbat and, in one case, a branch of one Sabbat clan which has joined the Camarilla. Camarilla * Brujah: The Brujah antitribu primarily differ from their Camarilla counterparts in degree. However, to the casual observer, there is relatively little difference. * Gangrel: Gangrel antitribu have actually split into two bloodlines: Country Gangrel, who are somewhat like their Camarilla counterparts, and City Gangrel, the urban predators. * Malkavian: The Malkavian antitribu are far less stable than the Camarilla mad men, so far gone it is not unusual for them to just be locked up until they are needed. Malkavian antitribu were also the holders of the Dementation Discipline until 1998, when they spread it to their Camarilla counterparts. Some interpret this to mean that, until 1998, the Camarilla Malkavians were the real antitribu. * Nosferatu: For the Nosferatu, clan loyalty trumps sect loyalty, and thus despite however they may be categorized, there is no real distinction between Nosferatu on either side. * Toreador: Toreador in the Sabbat are far more degenerate and sadistic, almost always incorporating sadomasochistic elements into their art. * Tremere: The Tremere antitribu were originally descended from Goratrix, and were marked by the Tremere as traitors through a special ritual. In 1998, most of them were killed. * Ventrue: Dark knights of the Sabbat, the Ventrue antitribu eschew the mercantile trappings of the modern clan in favor of military leadership. Independent * Assamite: The Assamite antitribu consist of those Assamites who rejected the Treaty of Tyre and are not subject to the Tremere curse. Such individuals all belong to the warrior Assamite bloodline, save for a very rare few sorcerers and viziers who may have joined the Sabbat later. Though not generally referred to as antitribu, the term could be applied to the Assamite Schismatics who have fled to the Camarilla. * Giovanni: There are no known Giovanni antitribu. Giovanni who try leaving the clan either come back within a few years, or are quietly disposed of by their clanmates. * Ravnos: The Ravnos antitribu are noted for their almost total divorce from the culture of their clan. * Salubri: The Furies are the newest and strangest antitribu branch, appearing after the disappearance of the Tremere antitribu. These violent soldiers are in a marriage of convenience to the Sabbat, as they seek vengeance against the Camarilla clans that abandoned them. The Salubri are likely the only antitribu group which outnumber their parent clan. * Serpents of the Light: An antitribu faction of the Followers of Set, the Serpents of the Light adopt a voudoun-based interpretation of their clan's doctrine. * Other bloodlines: A small number of Samedi and Daughters of Cacophony are affiliated with the Sabbat. Most other bloodlines are too few in number to form any real antitribu of note. Sabbat * Lasombra: The Camarilla has some small (but increasing) number of Lasombra. These vampires are often elders and quite powerful, including such luminaries as Giangaleazzo and Montano. * Old Clan Tzimisce: While the Tzimisce have no known antitribu, there is an offshoot of the clan who remain in Eastern Europe and eschew involvement with the Sabbat. They call themselves the Dracul, and reject the adjective "antitribu". A few other Tzimisce have taken them as an example and pursued their own independent paths. References * * Category:Vampire: The Masquerade glossary Category:Sabbat Category:Bloodlines (VTM)